


Putting on a Good Show with Leo F4M

by Kinkystuff420



Category: Zodiac - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fdom, Lion Girl, Monstergirl, Rape, Thrill of the Chase, Wrestling, Zodiac Goddess, f4m - Freeform, in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkystuff420/pseuds/Kinkystuff420
Relationships: Leo/Listener





	Putting on a Good Show with Leo F4M

[F4M] Putting on a Good Show with Leo [Fdom] [Rape] [Thrill of the Chase] [Wrestling] [Monstergirl] [Lion Girl] Zodiac [Goddess] [In Heat] [Creampie]

[Kind of goopy noise as they pass through mirror like Stargate]

(Listener stands still for a second before starting to walk)

[Walking noises]

Who goes there?

[Walking noises stop]

[Gasps] Could it be? A new challenger? Yes! It's been so long!

Get over here!

[Running from both, her catching up to him and tackling them to the ground]

Got you! Shhhh shhhh, quiet.

[Struggling, a little bit of growling from her]

Grrrr, stop struggling so much, it's annoying! You know I'm like twice as strong as you right?

If you don't stop struggling, so help me I will snap you in half!

[Struggling stops]

There we go. So you're the new challenger? 

[Sniffs around them a bit]

Mmmmm, a fine specimen. You'll do nicely.

Now, this is where I give my challengers a choice.

(Whispering)

I can pretend to chase you down, and have you lose to me if you feel like you don't really have a chance. I promise I'll be gentle, but you'll lose and I'll get to keep you.

(Talking normally)

Or you can try your luck evading me in the jungle for real. If you're able to evade me for 15 minutes, then you get to have your way with me and you will have passed the challenge. If I capture you before then though, you're mine to keep! No promises here though, a predator like me just can't control her excitement in a real hunt!

So what will it-woah!

[Whump as she gets pushed off of him, and running sounds as he runs away]

(Yelling after them as they run off)

Hahaha, a feisty one aren't you?

(Normally)

Oh, I am going to have fun hunting you down. This is making me wet already, mmmmm! Hehehe, he'll be lucky if his pelvis is intact after I catch him and fuck his brains out.

I'll even give him a head start.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0

Here I come, brave challenger! I hope you're ready for me!

(Under her breath)

Because I'm soooo ready for you.

  
[Running across the forest floor, running water can be heard in the distance, getting louder as they near a river]

(In the distance she can be heard as she's gaining on them, getting closer each paragraph)

I smell you!

Oooh, you aren't far now! I'm getting close!

What are you going to do brave challenger!? I've nearly caught you, and it's only been a few minutes!

Ooooh, I'm going to have so much fun ravaging you! And they are going to enjoy watching me soooo much!

I can seeee yooooou! Grrrrr, I can't wait to see you beg me to stop!

[Listener's running stops as they are right next to the river]

I’ve almost got you now… Ha! You’re trapped, unless you think you can swim across that raging torrent. I promise you won’t make it across, you might as well just give up now

[Frantic noises as listener scrambles up the tree]

Oh, you think you can escape by climbing a tree? Ha ha! Cats can climb too!

[Noises as she climbs behind them]

What is your plan here? There’s nowhere to go challenger. Unless...that branch...oh, oh no you don’t!

[Noises as listener climbs out on the branch]

Ok. seriously don’t try jumping across. You won’t make it! Look it doesn't even go all the way across the river. I don't even think I could make that jump! How about you just come on back? It was a good try! I'll even go easy on you! Come on, don't make me come over there!

Wait, are you seriously…

(Listener tries to jump across, but the tree branch breaks and they fall into the raging river below)

[Branch snapping, and falling into rushing water]

[Underwater briefly before surfacing and being swept away]

(Fading as listener is swept away)

I told you so!

[Water rushing gets louder as the listener nears a waterfall]

Woah, look out! There’s a waterfall ahead! Hold your breath!

[Listener goes over the waterfall, falling for a few seconds before splashing down at the bottom and being knocked out] 

[Fades to nothing briefly to signify them being knocked out]

(Listener washes up on shore away from waterfall)

[Waterfall can barely be heard in background, as listener washes up]

Gotcha!

[Sounds as she tackles them and wrestles with them]

Hahahaha, even getting swept away, you can't escape me challenger! But would you look at that! Only 14 minutes, tsk tsk tsk. You know what that means!

[Licks their face]

(In their ear)

Oh, I'm gonna smash that pelvis.

(Talking normally)

Come here challenger, your goddess is in heat, and needs your help! Rrrrrrrr!

[Kissing them very enthusiastically and sloppily]

Mmmm I love kissing my treat.

[Sniffs]

Mmmm, you’re like catnip! Grrrrr!

[More kissing]

Oh yes, it's been so long!

[Making kind of grrrr-ing and growling noises as she gets rough with the listener]

Oh these clothes need to come off NOW.

[Ripping noises as she tears the listeners clothes off]

You must be so cold from the water. Luckily, I'm feeling very, very hot right now. How about I share?

[Noises as she pulls them in and begins rubbing her body on them]

There we go. 

Hahaha, struggle more challenger, you only make me want you more. It's useless to try hiding it, I can already feel how much you want me.

Can your cock feel the heat coming off of my pussy? Waves and waves of heat pouring off of it, begging you to fuck me.

Go on then, give in to your desire. Do what nature implores you to.

[More struggling]

Come on, give in! Why won't...you...whaaa?

(Whispering)

Oh, you want to keep struggling?

You want to...give them something to watch?

(Talking normally)

Hehehehe, ok then challenger, we'll just have to do this the hard way. Hhaaaaaa!

[Lots or struggling noises as they wrestle each other for control]

Aaaahhhaaaaa!

You can't win against me! Grrrrrrr

Woah! Ok that was a cheap shot, time for payback!

[Roars and then crashing as she slams them to the ground]

Hahaha, and now some of this!

[More smashing]

Hahaha, look at you, laid out on your back! Quite a compromising position. I think we both know what time it is! Rrrrraaaaaahhhh!

[Noises as she jumps on him]

There we go, hahaha. Not much struggling now with my paws around your neck!

Sorry what was that? I can't hear you. You'll have to speak up challenger.

(Whispering)

Hehehe, yeah you did well.

(Talking normal)

Now for my prize. I’m not taking my paws off of your pretty neck, so I’ll just grab your cock with my tail.

There we go. Can you feel your cock getting warmer and warmer the closer I bring you to my pussy? Oh I'm dripping wet for you challenger, even more than you were a few minutes ago.

I hope your bones are strong enough for me.

[Lewd groaning as she puts him inside]  
{Optional wet noises}

Grrrrrrraaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Yeeeeeessss!!!!

(Bouncing up and down on him)  
{More optional wet noises}

(Feel free to improvise just some animalistic fucking until orgasm)

(After orgasm)

Oh...fuuuuuck that felt so good.

Heh, you did good, challenger. I think I can hear them cheering, you must have put on a good performance.

Come here challenger.

[Gentle kissing}

Mmmm, here, take this.  
Yes, it’s my rune, you passed the test.

Hah, no that time limit is just what I tell challengers. It makes for a fun chase. The real challenge is entertaining our audience, which you did spectacularly. If I’m honest, this is the most fun I’ve had in years.

And hey, come visit again some time, I’d love to have some more fun.

[Rawrs at them]

Goodbye challenger, I wish you luck with the other Zodiacs.

(Listener opens portal, and goes through to chamber with guardians)

[Portal opening noises, goopy noises as they walk through]

The challenger returns victorious!

[Applause and cheering]

You have bested mighty Leo, putting on a very entertaining performance.

Which Zodiac will you take on next challenger?


End file.
